


Sherstrade ficlet: making up

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, make up after break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Even though Sherlock said no, Greg is back, asking for one more chance.





	Sherstrade ficlet: making up

**Author's Note:**

> Someone from my past messaged me online today and it made me freak out a little, still is, so instead of decided how to handle the situation I wrote a little Sherstrade ficlet. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“No.”

 

“ _Sherlock.”_

 

“No.”

 

“ _Sherlock, please.”_

 

“How did you even get in?”

 

“ _Mds Hudson let me in.”_

 

“She shouldn't have.”

 

“ _Sherlock, you can't-”_

 

“No. I'm not doing this. We tried, twice, and we failed. I failed.”

 

“ _Sherlock, that's not true!”_

 

“You know it is Lestrade.”

 

“ _Greg. I'm still Greg.”_

 

“Not anymore.”

 

“ _I'll always be Greg. You didn't fail Sherlock. Couples fight, if they didn't it would be boring, something would be off.”_

 

“I can't keep doing this.”

 

“ _You always leave Sherlock. You panic and you leave.”_

 

“And you always come back Lestrade! Why?! Haven't we hurt each other enough?!”

 

“ _You know why I always come back Sunshine.”_

 

“Don't, don't do this. You have to move on, find someone better.”

 

“ _Better? Nobody is better Sherlock. It's you. It will always be you.”_

 

“Well, it shouldn't. I'm a mess Lestrade.”

 

“ _I know Sherlock. I'm a mess too.I'm not perfect, even though you keep saying it. I'm not perfect Sherlock. I drink too much, I work too hard, I have a thing for broken people.”_

 

“...”

 

“ _My point is, I'm not perfect but I'm better with you Sherlock. You make me better.”_

 

“Lestr- Greg. You can't be serious, I'm a jun-”

 

“ _Ex- junkie Sherlock. Have been for quite some time. You can't keep using that as an excuse.”_

 

“It's a fact Lestrade! I'll slip up,do something stupid and then you'll finally see it!”

 

“ _See what Sherlock? What are you talking about?”_

 

“That I'm not good for you! That I'm not meant for someone like you. You'll realise someday that I'm way beneath you and you'll leave me and it will- it will... Damn!”

 

“ _Sherlock stop! I'd never leave you. Is that why you?”_

 

“It's better to be the one leaving then being the one left behind.”

 

“ _Oh Sherlock.”_

 

“I'm not made for this Greg. I don't- I'll never be good at this. You said so yourself, I panic and then run. I'm bad at feelings Greg, bad at talking.”

 

“ _Then don't talk. Show me how you feel.”_

 

“Sorry?”

 

“ _Show me. You think I haven't noticed Sunshine? All the little things you do for me, to keep me happy, to make me smile. You're right, you are bad at talking but that doesn't mean I don't know it Sherlock. I know you love me, just as much as I love you.”_

 

“Greg. It's not enough, it can't be enough. You deserve more.”

 

“ _It's enough Sherlock. I know okay. You're not the only one bad at this. Give this a chance Sherlock, another one. We can do this.”_

 

“Greg I.”

 

“ _Don't talk Sherlock, just show me. Kiss me.”_

 

“I'm a fool Greg.”

 

“ _Makes two of us, now, kiss me again?”_

 


End file.
